


Legend x of a x Necklace

by Solstice51



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51
Summary: Killua wondered if he was misreading the signs.  There were so many and it all started on Greed Island.  He wondered how long they'd been going on or if he was just imagining the reasons why Gon would be doing what he was.  Did Gon have feelings for him too?  Or was it just hopeful thinking?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Legend x of a x Necklace

The crowds in Masadora were incredible considering the number of people who could play Greed Island was limited. Gon always made sure to stick close to Bisky since she seemed to know where she was going. That and she stood out like a sore thumb since she was pretty much the only person wearing bright pink with blond pigtails.

They were halfway to the hotel Bisky wanted to stay at for the night when Gon realized something was missing. “Hey, Bisky!” he called.

She turned around to face him. “What is it?” she asked.

“I can’t find Killua anywhere. He was right next to me a second ago but I don’t see him anywhere now and I’m getting worried,” Gon said.

“Alright then,” Bisky answered. She cupped her mouth to amplify her voice. “Killua Zoldyck sucks!” she screamed, causing quite a few people to turn and stare at her. They waited for a few moments, but no one appeared. Gon glared at Bisky and she shrugged. “Okay then. Gon Freecss sucks!” she screamed even louder.

This time, there was an answer. The crowd made noises of protest as someone began punching their way through the crowd. “What the hell did you just say?! I’ll kick your ass!” Killua’s voice shouted. Gon’s eyes brightened as Killua pushed a few people roughly aside and grabbed the collar of Bisky’s dress.

“Found him,” Bisky deadpanned.

“Killua!” Gon exclaimed. He ran forward and grabbed Killua’s arm excitedly. Killua looked up with surprise that faded into a softer expression and light blush.

He let go of Bisky slowly so she wouldn’t punch him. “What’s wrong? You’re acting all clingy,” Killua said.

“I couldn’t find you so I was worried!” Gon answered.

Killua put his hands in his pockets and Bisky coughed to get their attention. “Let’s keep going boys,” she said.

The entire way to the hotel, Gon kept his grip on Killua’s arm and neither of them mentioned it. Just as they didn’t mention the looks random strangers would cast them and the knowing glances Bisky would turn around and cast them. Killua felt slightly embarrassed that Gon was clinging to his arm but Gon was smiling widely as they followed Bisky so he didn’t shake him off.

The hotel room Bisky rented them had three beds, much to Killua’s relief and Gon’s chagrin. Gon tried but couldn’t think of a single excuse that would warrant Killua and Gon needing to share a bed besides that he wanted to.

“I’m going take a shower,” Killua announced.

“Wait, I’ll come too!” Gon decided.

Killua’s face turned pink. “Why?” he asked.

“To save water. And give Bisky a chance to wash our clothes!” Gon said. “That’s it the whole reason we’re here, right? Because Bisky was complaining that we stink, we need a bath, and we need clean clothes!”

Bisky grimaced. “Leave your clothes outside the bathroom. I’ll have them washed in an hour,” she said.

Gon grinned and pushed a protesting Killua into the bathroom. “I’ll wash your back for you!” he announced.

Killua grumbled something under his breath a closed the door. Once they were both undressed, he opened it to a crack and pushed their clothes through before closing the door and following Gon into the shower.

···

Killua was beginning to wonder if Gon knew how he felt. It was like he knew exactly how to make butterflies form in his stomach, how to make his heart pound in his chest, how to make his cheeks to turn red, and how to make him stutter. That night when they were going to bed, Killua was cold like usual. It was colder in the hotel room than outside which was quite a feat considering it got down to the sixties and fifties at night. Killua was absolutely freezing even after putting three more blankets he’d found in the hotel closet on his bed. He was shivering and it was impossible to fall asleep. Bisky was already softly snoring and he assumed Gon was asleep.

He assumed wrong. “Killua?” Gon’s voice whispered.

Killua shuddered from both the cold and the sound of Gon saying his name. He turned around to face Gon. “What is it?” he whispered.

“Are you cold?” Gon asked.

“Very,” Killua said truthfully.

Gon sat up in the bed and grabbed the knit blanket that was on his bed before heading over to Killua’s whose bed happened to be right next to the window. And the dreaded air conditioner. Gon laid the blanket over Killua’s mound. “There,” Gon said.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Killua said. He shivered as a cold wind seemed to rush down his back. Gon smiled before lifting the covers of Killua’s bed a little and Killua stifled a yelp at the icy air. “Oi! What are you doing?!” he whisper yelled.

Gon slipped in under the covers and pulled them up to his chin. Then he turned and pressed his body against Killua’s, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Killua’s cheeks turned red but he realized why Gon was doing it and slowly returned the hug. “Not so bad like this, huh?” Gon asked.

Killua nodded slowly, pulling Gon closer to him. The other boy was so warm, it was incredible! How did he get to be so warm?! Killua felt a small shudder wrack through his body and Gon’s arms tightened around him. “This is nice,” he whispered. He nuzzled his head into Gon’s shoulder, savoring the warmth of the other.

Gon giggled. “Good, I’m glad.”

···

That wasn’t the only time that Killua thought Gon knew how he felt either. Once, when they were in the bathroom brushing their teeth, Gon turned to Killua. “Wanna see something drop-dead gorgeous?” he’d asked.

“Sure,” Killua answered slowly, rinsing off his toothbrush and placing it back in the holder.

Gon smiled and turned Killua’s face towards the mirror so he was staring directly at himself. Killua turned completely red. “See! I told you it was drop-dead gorgeous!”

“Baka! Cut that out! You’re embarrassing me!” Killua shouted. He turned and left the bathroom immediately, ignoring the confused look Bisky cast him at his flustered face.

There was also another instance when they were taking a lunch break after training with Bisky. Bisky had decided their efforts were worth a cupcake each. Killua was savoring his cupcake when he felt something wet slide across his cheek. He turned red and faced Gon with a completely dumbstruck face. “Did you just lick my cheek?!” he demanded.

Bisky, who hadn’t been paying attention, immediately looked up with a raised eyebrow. Gon smiled innocently. “It had frosting on it!” he answered.

Killua bristled and wiped a hand aggressively across his cheek. “Baka! You can’t just do that! Tell me next time and I’ll wipe it off myself!”

Gon pouted and Killua would’ve felt guilty if he weren’t so frazzled.

He wished he could say those were the only times, but there were other instances. One time, Gon asked him, “Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, if you’re into guys!” He added the last part hastily, almost as an afterthought but Killua wondered if it really was one.

“No,” he answered truthfully.

“But how?! You’re so pretty!” Gon said.

Killua turned red. “Baka! You know how! I’ve been trained to be an assassin my whole life! Do you really think I ever had the chance to have a lover?! And when I quit being an assassin, I was with you the whole time. Anyway, don’t call me pretty. It’s embarrassing!”

Gon looked kind of troubled after that but Killua didn’t really pay it any mind since he was more concerned on whether or not Gon was playing with his feelings because he’d figured out how Killua really felt.

There was one more time too. Gon had been staring at Killua for a long time and the ex-assassin didn’t really want to bring it up but it was starting to get a little disconcerting. “Is there something on my face?” he asked.

Gon blinked. “Huh?” he asked. He seemed surprised.

“You keep staring at me. I was wondering if I had frosting or something on my face,” Killua answered.

“Crap, I’m sorry!” Gon apologized. “I didn’t realize I was doing it! There’s nothing on your face though, so don’t worry. I promise.”

Killua quirked an eyebrow. “Then what’s with all the staring?”

Gon frowned. “Honestly?” He smiled, the expression bright and sending Killua’s heart into a frenzy. “I just really wanna play with your hair!” he confessed.

Killua froze and turned red. “Don’t mess it up,” he mumbled.

Gon’s expression brightened and he grinned excitedly. “I didn’t think you’d say yes!” he admitted, scooting closer to Killua so he could play with the boy’s hair.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll clobber you,” Killua threatened. Gon simply smiled.

···

So Killua was convinced Gon knew how he felt was just teasing him. He sat on the bed at the hotel they were staying at while waiting for Bisky to come back with some dinner. It was their reward for working so hard. They got a special dinner and a night at a hotel with a warm bath, a bed, and a cold ass room like last time.

He was busy contemplating, the sound of a shower in the background. He’d thankfully been able to weasel his way out of another shower with Gon but in return they had to wash each other’s clothes. Killua glanced at Gon’s clothes that were spinning in the dryer across from him. He returned his gaze to the window. Was it possible that Gon really did like him? It couldn’t be possible! It was just a fantasy Killua was coming up with! There was no way!

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear when the shower turned off or when the door opened. He didn’t notice when Gon opened the dryer and changed literally ten feet behind him. He did notice when two arms snake around his waist and the bed bounced as Gon sat behind him. He tensed and his cheeks turned red as Gon rested his chin on Killua’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” Killua whispered, too scared if he raised his voice he’d have a voice crack.

The arms loosened and raised in front of his face showing a necklace. Its cord was beaded with small white beads and the pendant was a small blue sapphire, cut cleanly and beautifully. It was one of the simplest pieces of jewelry Killua had ever seen, but one of the prettiest and most elegant. The light from the setting sun caught on the crystal and caused rays of blue and purple to scatter across Killua’s face.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“It’s for you, if you want it,” Gon answered softly.

“Why did you get it for me?” Killua asked, still marveling at how pretty it was.

“On Whale Island, there’s an old legend. A woman and a man were deeply in love but the woman’s parents forbid her from seeing the man, kinda like Romeo and Juliet. So they continued to see each other in secret. One night, the man had a necklace crafted. It had danburite beads and an emerald pendant, rumored to be the same color as her eyes. He told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and gave her the necklace. And ever since, a necklace with danburite beads and a gem the same color of the person’s eyes is what you give the person you want to spend the rest of your life with,” Gon said excitedly.

Killua’s eyes widened and he stared at the necklace hanging in front of him. “Y-you’re giving me this? Because you want t-to spend the rest of your life with m-me?” Killua asked.

Killua turned to look at Gon’s face resting on his shoulder in time to see Gon smile. “Of course! It just took me a couple months to work up the courage to give you this!”

“W-wait, you got this back at Whale Island, didn’t you?” Killua stuttered.

Gon nodded enthusiastically. “Do you wanna know the rest of the legend?”

Killua nodded slowly. “Tell me.”

Gon smiled softly and looked at the necklace. Killua turned back to look at the necklace with him. “The woman accepted the necklace and they shared a kiss with the setting sun on one side and the stars of night on the other. They promised the necklace would be a sign of their love for each other and they would be forever bound with the necklace. So strong was the necklace, that the woman’s parents couldn’t separate them and had no choice but to allow them to continue seeing each other. It is said they were forever bound in death and life. Anyone who gives a necklace of danburite beads and a gem the same color as their special person’s eyes will forever be bound together if the person accepts. The necklace is said to guide the pair together any time they are apart and is a crystallization of their feelings for each other. That’s the end of the legend. But there’s actually another part not many people know of.”

Killua frowned as the tone of Gon’s voice changed from excited to bittersweet. “One day, the woman lost the necklace. No matter where she looked, she couldn’t find it. A week after she lost it, she began to grow very ill and her illness continued to grow worse each day. Unfortunately, the woman died. A few days later, the necklace was found on the beach. The man sent the necklace out to the sea before leaving to join her. So it’s believed that if the necklace is lost, the holder of it is cursed with bad health until it is found and if not found it time, the holder could die. But Aunt Mito and I believe she was so stricken with grief and guilt that she couldn’t find it, that she died.”

“That’s the legend?” Killua asked.

Gon nodded. “I don’t really believe the last part. I think it was just a coincidence.”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Coincidence?”

“The last part of the legend didn’t exist until fifty years ago. It was added on because a friend of Aunt Mito’s grandmother lost her necklace and died a week later. So they added on to the legend. But I think it was just a coincidental tragedy. But her husband gave the necklace to the sea before joining her,” Gon said.

“That’s sad,” Killua answered, not really knowing what else to say. “So how does this work? You just present someone with a necklace, hope they say yes, and you’re bound together forever if they accept it?”

“If you say yes, I put the necklace around your neck and you don’t take it off. If you say no, you’re supposed to throw it into the ocean. If you say yes and you die before I do, I give the necklace to the sea. If you say yes and die after I do, the necklace is buried with me. That’s the gist of it. The only times it can really be taken off are during showers and baths, while you sleep, while fighting so it doesn’t break, and death,” Gon explained.

“Sounds like a bit of a hassle,” Killua said with a chuckle. He smirked. “I don’t see any ocean around. You must be pretty confident.”

If he looked to the side, he would’ve seen a pink blush on Gon’s cheeks. “I am. I don’t think you’ll say no.”

Killua smiled softly, staring at the pretty necklace still hanging in front of him. It was a beautiful legend. “How common is that tradition?”

“Everyone on Whale Island proposes this way,” Gon answered. “It’s a very common tradition there and everyone recognizes it as the ultimate way to tell someone you love them. As for the rest of the world, I think they’d just think you have a pretty necklace.”

“So this is a proposal?” Killua asked slowly.

“Essentially,” Gon answered. He laughed sheepishly. “I probably should’ve waited a few years, huh?”

Killua snorted. “You think? I would’ve waited until after we dated.”

“Is that a no then?” Gon asked, sounding crestfallen.

“I never said that. I just agreed with you that it was a little soon,” Killua said.

“So it’s a yes?” Gon asked.

“I’ve been patiently waiting here for you to stop hanging this necklace in front of my face and hurry up and put it on for the past few minutes. So will you hurry up? I’m sure your arms are getting tired,” Killua said.

He heard a chuckle and Gon lifted his head from Killua’s shoulder. The necklace dipped and lightly rested against Killua’s collarbone as Gon clasped it in the back. When it was clasped, the necklace dropped a couple inches, the pendant landing on top of Killua’s tank top and surprisingly not clashing with the light blue.

“Now for the kiss!” Gon said excitedly.

Killua turned red. “I forgot about that part,” he said. He turned to Gon and gently their lips met. They pulled away after a few seconds and Gon rested an arm on Killua’s shoulder as Killua gently fiddled with the sapphire. “So is this the reason you’ve been clinging to my arm recently, cuddling me when I’m cold, licking frosting off my cheek, telling me I’m pretty, staring at me, and playing with my hair?”

Gon smirked. “I was making sure I wasn’t misreading all the blushing and signs.”

If Killua had a reply to that, he didn’t remember it because at that moment, a very familiar voice spoke up from behind them. “So when’s the wedding? Another five years or ten? Because I better be invited!” Bisky called from behind them.

Killua and Gon jumped, facing her with red cheeks. “How long were you there?” Killua asked shakily.

Bisky shrugged. “Who knows? All I can say is that’s quite a pretty legend.”

···

Visiting Whale Island again would’ve been less stressful if Gon hadn’t given him the necklace yet. Killua felt kinda like everyone was staring at them. Gon was scanning some of the shops, waving at people, and excitedly grabbing Killua’s arm any time he saw something interesting in the window of a shop. Gon had insisted that they take a break from traveling with Kite to visit Aunt Mito and let her know they were okay. Killua was kinda nervous for obvious reasons but Gon didn’t even seem concerned about her noticing the necklace.

When they made it up the hill, it was similar to last time with Aunt Mito doing the laundry, only this time, she sent Gon straight to the kitchen to do the dishes which left Aunt Mito and Killua standing in front of each other. “How have you boys been?” Aunt Mito asked with a kind smile.

“Good,” Killua answered. He smiled back at her. “We beat Greed Island and are traveling with Kite, Ging’s former pupil.”

Aunt Mito raised an eyebrow. “You two have gotten slightly taller since the last time I saw you. And you seem to be gaining some muscle. That’s good. Last time you were here, you were so skinny I was worried you were malnourished.”

Killua chuckled. “No, we’ve definitely been eating enough.”

At that moment, Aunt Mito’s eyes caught on the necklace. She froze, the smile fading off her face. “Tell me he did not give you that,” she said softly.

Killua glanced down at the necklace and tried his best to smile but it more came across as a grimace. “Well, uh, that’s a possibility.”

She sighed. “Gon! What did I say about giving him a necklace already?!” she called.

“You said to wait!” Gon’s voice called from inside the house. “But I didn’t want to!”

She shook her head. “That boy, I swear. I’m surprised he was able to find someone to sell him one of those at his age.”

Killua pulled out his Hunter’s license. “Are you really?” he asked.

She smirked. “Now that you mention it, no, not really.”

Killua laughed and touched a hand to the sapphire. He didn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
